1. Field
An aspect of embodiments of the present invention relates to a gate driver, and more particularly, to a gate driver capable of stably generating gate signals and securing an integrated area and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information technology (IT), importance of a display device that is a connection medium between a user and information is spotlighted. Therefore, use of a display device such as a liquid crystal display device (LCD), an organic light emitting display device (OLED), and a plasma display panel (PDP) is increasing.
In general, the display device includes a data driver for supplying data signals to data lines, a gate driver for supplying gate signals to gate lines, and a pixel unit including pixels positioned in crossing regions of the gate lines and the data lines.
The gate driver includes stage circuits connected to the gate lines. The stage circuits supply the gate signals to the gate lines in response to signals received from a timing controller.
A stage circuit generally includes a transistor having a size (e.g., at least a predetermined size) in order to stably generate a gate signal. In addition, the gate driver generally includes additional transistors in order to stably supply the gate signals to the pixels.
Therefore, in the display panel, it may be difficult to secure a space and to implement a display device that requires small and integrated parts.